Lightly Scented Extras
by Infinitypoet
Summary: Extras and Outtakes from my stories Heavenly Scent and Of Sacred Bonds. POV and Rating will vary in each chapter!


**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Other than the names and locations all content and ideas of this story belong to me! Copying the ideas or content of this story is plagiarism. Plagiarism is theft. Do you really want to be a thief? **

**This outtake was co-written by my sister in all the important ways, Sherri_ada. Stratan rocked the beta duties as always! Take a second and go leave them some love!**

**This picks up at the end of chapter 18 of Heavenly Scent and explains why Charlie wasn't present at the La Push bonfire the night the Cullens were inducted into the tribe! Happy reading my lovelies!**

* * *

The graduation ceremony had just come to its conclusion. All of my siblings except for Alice were now officially high school graduates. Again.

I was surprised by the turn out of friends from the reservation for tonight since all of them knew that this wasn't the first or the last time that this occasion would occur, but I could see that they wanted to be here like they would for any other member of their tribe on such an occasion.

Another surprising member of the audience was Charlie Swan, he had surprised Bella and me this afternoon by announcing his intentions to attend the ceremony, saying that we were all going to be family soon and family supports each other.

Charlie's sigh brought my attention to the man in question; I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed that as the audience dissipated his fidgeting increased.

"Are you alright Dad?" Bella inquired sweetly. He shrugged and I had to catch myself before I chuckled upon hearing his mental dilemma.

It seems that Chief Swan has a date tonight, but doesn't know how to break it to Bella or how to tell her that he's planning to bring the woman home with him. Finally he decided to just bite the bullet.

"Bella, look, I um, well I kind of have plans tonight, and I don't know when I'll be home," He paused again, looking rather uncomfortable at the knowing smile on Bella's face.

"I understand, Dad. I'll just stay at the Cullen's tonight… if that's okay with you, Carlisle?" She added, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course, Bella, you are always welcome at our house." My father responded with a smile.

"See Dad, all settled. Now care to tell me who your date for tonight is?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows in a very Emmett like way, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nancy Call, she teaches at the school in La Push." His cheeks flushed in a very Bella like way then.

"Embry's mom?" Bella gasped.

"Yeah, I met her the night of the barbeque a couple of weeks ago. I didn't know that you knew Embry." He couldn't tell from Bella's expression if she was alright with this news or not. I knew she was thrilled. She worried about Charlie being left all alone once she was changed.

"Yeah, I met him through Jake and Rachel." She responded offhandedly. I could almost see the wheel turning in her mind.

"That's why you weren't at the bonfire that night. I wondered where you were," She giggled and shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Bells. Come on let's get out of here," he chuckled uncomfortably before putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, come on Dad, we're all adults here. I want to hear about your new lady friend." Bella said in her persuasive tone.

"Fine Bells, let's head over to the diner. I'm supposed to be meeting Nancy there in an hour anyway. I'll buy you some tea and tell you all about her." He smiled as he led her over to his truck."You coming too, Edward? It will be easier to tell you both about it now and save Bella the time of having to repeat it."

I was glad that he knew that Bella and I had no secrets, but I was unsure if I wanted to see what had occurred on Charlie's date with the pup's mom.

I told Charlie that I would follow in the Volvo and trailed behind them as Chief Swan puttered at a maddeningly slow pace all the way to the dinner.

Things were pretty awkward for the first few minutes after we slid into a booth at the back of Forks' only diner.

The tension was broken by the nasally voice of the waitress as she approached the table.

"Hi, I'm Patty, what can I get you folks today?" _Oh lord, that's the boy whose heart my Lauren broke. It's a shame he's settled for the chief's mousy little daughter._ I sighed internally. I knew the nasally tone of her voice was familiar. Lauren had a vivid imagination, and she had flat out lied to her mother about me. Part of me wanted to correct this woman's assumption that her insipid daughter had any impact on my heart at all, but more than that, I wanted to growl in fierce anger at her for insulting my Bella. I knew that neither action was appropriate, so I merely swallowed my growl and smiled at her, making sure to show her my teeth.

Bella noticed my irritation and placed her delicate hand on my forearm to calm me. The effect was instantaneous. I sighed in contentment and told the misinformed woman that I'd like a strawberry milkshake. Charlie ordered his standard black coffee and Bella opted for a nice cup of hot tea. Once our order had been placed and Mrs. Mallory was safely out of ear shot, Bella turned her penetrating stare on her father.

"All right Dad, what's the story?" she demanded in a tone that screamed not to be questioned or ignored.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair a couple of times before sighing. He looked up at Bella and nodded once.

"Okay kid. You're right, I should have told you when I first started seeing Nancy. but everything is so new, you know?" he paused and dragged his hand down his face in frustration.

"Alright, if I'm going to do this, I need you to sit tight and let me get through it all without any interruptions. I can't say all I need to say if I have to stop to answer questions. Can you do that?" He looked so like my Bella when he turned his pleading eyes to her for understanding.

Bella nodded and motioned for him to carry on, but Patty appeared with our drinks before he could open his mouth. Bella looked at me curiously when I took hold of the milkshake that I ordered and I gently laid my hand against the back of hers silently communicating the reasoning behind my choice of a frozen beverage. She nodded once to show she understood and raised one eyebrow at her father to indicate that she was ready for him to talk.

"Okay, where to start? Okay, so I was standing in line to get some food," as Charlie began to speak, my mind was filled with a lovely view of First Beach. I had never seen it during the day, and I was beginning to think that I should make an effort to do so. It was quite beautiful there.

_Charlie was holding a plate that looked to be made of flimsy paper and shuffling along behind Jacob Black. Charlie filled his plate with all sorts of vile human treats as he moved along a folding table. His hand reached out to grab a hot dog to add to his large pile of food when a quick flash of russet colored skin snatched it away._

_Charlie, thinking it was Jacob or one of his friends spun around to yell at the culprit only to stop mid thought as his eyes met the eyes of his hot dog thief. She was a lovely native woman with dark eyes that were almost black. She smiled brightly at him and winked as she bit into her pilfered snack._

_"Charlie Swan, and you are?" he asked offering the lady the hand that wasn't holding his plate. She came forward and shook his hand. He smiled as he noticed how perfectly her tiny hand fit in his much larger hand._

_"Nancy Call, pleasure to meet you Charlie. Sorry about stealing your hot dog, but I've learned to be quick when it comes to food. Embry, my son, eats like he's been starving for three days at every meal and when the boys come over, I'm lucky to get even a little bite." She pointed over her shoulder to a group of young men that were seated, eating what looked like enough food for a small army._

_"Well, I'm lucky in that respect. Bella, my daughter, eats like a bird. How about we have a seat over here and I'll tell you how to get around teenage boys and their eating habits; after all I was a teenage boy not too long ago." Charlie winked at her and she giggled. They sat on a driftwood log and talked about their kids and what it was like to be a single parent. Their conversation eventually morphed into a deeper discussion about how lonely they both were and how nice it was to have someone who understood to talk to. _

_As the sun began to set, Nancy shivered and asked Charlie if he'd like to go somewhere warmer to talk. She hadn't brought a sweater and the ocean breeze was giving her a chill. Charlie hesitated. He wasn't the kind of man to pick up a woman at the beach, not that he wasn't attracted to Nancy that way, quite the opposite actually, but the fact remained that it had been years since he had shared his bed with anyone, and he had never shared it with someone he had just met._

_"I mean the diner, silly. What kind of girl do you take me for Chief Swan?" Nancy giggled as Charlie's cheeks flushed in his embarrassment._

The memory shifted and Charlie was sitting with Nancy in the booth that Bella and I now shared with him.

_He listened with rapt attention as she told him about her marriage to Embry's father and how it had ended when she had caught him cheating. He told her about Renee, and they agreed that their children were worth the heartache they both felt. Charlie felt drawn to Nancy in a way that he hadn't before; even with Renee. At the end of the evening, they exchanged numbers and he promised to call her so they could get together soon._

"She brought lunch by the station last week knowing that I had to work, and we took a walk down by the beach. I've called her a few times, and we watched a movie together at her place the other night when you stayed with Alice. Tonight will be our first time going out in public together. I'm taking her to Port Angeles for dinner."

The memories came faster now as his mind and his words just touched on time he had spent with Nancy.

_She surprised him with a picnic lunch the Saturday before knowing that he had to work until late. He held her hand as they strolled along First Beach at sunset, talking about nothing of consequence and just enjoying each other's company. His eyes held a brightness and joy like never before as he answered the phone and heard her voice on the other end. He happily accepted her invitation to a movie at her house, saying that he would bring the popcorn since it was the one thing he could cook without burning. Later that night, Nancy sat curled into his side sleeping as the closing credits of Police Academy rolled on the TV. Charlie chuckled quietly at her choice of movie before carefully pressing a kiss to her forehead and laying her on the sofa gently so that he didn't wake her. _

His mind settled on a new image now. An image of Nancy walking towards him and I realized that it wasn't a memory. He was actually seeing her. She was early. She stopped short when she saw Bella and me with Charlie. She wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of sitting at the table with a vampire, but she decided that she would make an effort for Charlie.

She took a deep breath and arranged her features into a pleasant smile and walked straight over to the table.

"Charlie, you're early." she said pleasantly.

"Nan hun, this is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edward. Bella, Edward, this is Nancy, my girlfriend." Charlie's cheeks flushed, again reminding me of my Bella as he looked sheepishly at Nancy as if she might rebuff him. Then his eyes shifted to Bella and he shifted awkwardly as Bella looked Nancy over appraisingly.

Bella gently pushed my shoulder indicating that she wanted me to stand. I slid out of the booth and offered her my hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Nancy. Have fun on your date tonight, Dad." She walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her father's head before turning and smiling sweetly at Nancy and offering her, her hand.

"Thank you for the drinks, Charlie." I said sincerely even though I didn't even pretend to taste the berry flavored concoction. I offered him my hand and he shook it. His mind registered the temperature but immediately attributed to the milkshake I had been holding.

I was hesitant to take Nancy's hand, but I saw in her mind that she wanted to touch me. She was curious as to whether I felt like the stone that her tribe's stories had always portrayed me to be.

"Nancy, it was lovely to meet you." I took her hand and gently lifted it to press a kiss to her knuckles. She gasped in shock. I was every bit as cold as she thought I would be, and my skin was just as hard as she had expected, but the most pronounced thought in her mind was that I seemed to be a gentleman.

I smiled at her as I released her hand and she smiled back weakly. Her mind was in a tizzy, trying to comprehend how I was able to press my lips to her skin and not bite her. She was questioning everything she knew about vampires. She was beginning to see me as a person. I smiled, wondering if Bella realized that she indirectly responsible for yet a human accepting me as more than just a monster. I would have to find a way to thank her for that later.

I wrapped my arm around Bella as we exited the diner. I couldn't wait to share this information with her. As we reached the door, I heard Nancy whisper to Charlie.

"They make such a cute couple, but did you notice how cold his hands were. I hope he doesn't have a circulations problem." _I wonder how much Charlie has noticed about young Mr. Cullen._

"Yeah, they are great together. He treats my Bella like the princess she is. And Nan, I don't think Edward has a circulation problem. He was drinking a milkshake, that's why his hands were so cold." Charlie's response made me smile. He not only saw how much I loved _our _Bella, but he was defending me to his lady friend.

_I gotta hand it to you, vampire. It takes a lot to put one over on a cop. I just hope for Bella's sake, Charlie's right about the way you feel towards his daughter._

I looked back at Nancy and smiled Bella's favorite smile and pressed a kiss to the top of my love's head. Nancy's quiet sigh told me that she understood my gesture and accepted that I truly did love Bella. I was glad that Charlie had found Nancy. She was a good, caring woman who wanted the best for him and Bella.

I slid into the driver's seat after helping Bella into hers and wasn't surprised by the instant barrage of questions flying from Bella's mouth. I chuckled as I relayed the silent conversations that went on in the diner as we sped through the tree lined roads, back to my house.

* * *

**A/N: ****One of my absolute favorite stories _Sacrificial Lamb _by_ Nolebucgrl _made it to the final round of voting in the Indie Awards in the category ****Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet**! Voting opens 3/15 please hep me support her by voting! 

**Link to her awesome story: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5390243**

**Link to go vote: www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com**


End file.
